Huellas
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: pos... es mi primer fic d DP es sobre sam y la relación con sus padres... ignoren el summary lean el fic y opinen SamxDanny


**Hola! pos yo soy otra fanatica mas de Danny Phantom que hoy estrena su nuevo fic. No soy nueva en esta seccion..llevo un año practicamente, pero si soy nueva publicando... Que mas quieren que diga... Ah!**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece... le pertenece al genio de Buth Hartman -**

**"" dialogo**

**cursiva ****- pensamientos**

**NEGRITA - notas de autora**

**Nota: Uso exesivo de "..." y la mayoria es dialogo...**

**Ya comienso...**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Era un lunes normal...Sam estaba llegando al Casper High y se encuentra con sus amigos

Danny: "Hola Sam..."

Sam: "Hola Danny, Hola Tuck" con la mirada baja y notoriamente triste

Tuck: "Hola n.n"

Sam: "..."

Danny: "¿Te pasa algo?" subiendo su rostro por su menton con la mano

Sam: "No... estoy... estoy bien" fingiendo una sornriza (la cual se notaba obviamente falsa) para luego derramar una lagrima

Danny: "Sam... porfavor que tienes... no quiero verte asi..."

Ella solo se lanzó a sus brazos y comensó a llorar... Danny solo le acaricio la cabeza mientras q ella se acurrucaba en su pecho...

Así se quedaron un rato hasta que sonó el timbre...

Danny: "Tenemos que entrar... luego me dices q te pasa.."

Ella solo asintio...

La clase estubo sumamente aburrida... claro... cualquier clase de Ingles es aburrida... y mas con Lancer... (tengo entendido que la clase de ingles es como la de Español o Castellano o Lengua y Literatura ¿no?)Al final del día, cuando ya estaban saliendo de la escuela a Danny se le ocurrio volver a preguntar...

Danny: "Sam... que fue lo que pasó?"

Sam: "Nada.. es que... es que... me.. Me dolía la cabeza! si eso! me dolía la cabeza..."

Danny: "No te creo..." Sam volvio a bajar la mirada

Tuck: "Ya lo veremos después, ya es hora de ir a casa..." viendo su reloj o su aparatico electronico

Danny: "Bien..." sam se quedo parada con cara preocupada... "No vas a venir?"

Sam: "S-si ya voy..."

Danny: _"¿Porqué estara asi de asustada...? _Sam a ti te pasa algo y quiero saberlo..."

Sam: "No... no me pasa nada en serio estoy bien..."

Danny: "Me rindo no te volvere a preguntar _almenos por el día de hoy _solo que no me gusta verte triste... solo... quiero que sonrias"

Sam: Sonriza falsa y comenzo a llorar de nuevo. Danny la abraza y esta solo llora... luego danny se separa de ella y le limpia las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar. siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Sam. Esta lentamente acercaba la manilla para abrir la puerta, la mano le temblaba.. la tomo y suspiro. Tuck y Danny se miraban preocupados. Sam abrio la puerta entro rápido le dijo un triste y suabe "Adios" y derramo una lagrima para luego cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Tuck y Danny fueron a sus casas, este ultimo pensando en la actitud de Sam...

/Con Sam/

Mamá: "Ya que llegaste ve a comer..."

Sam: "¿Que comeremos?"

Mamá: "Adivina... comeremos... parrilla de primer plato, de segundo pollo y arroz, y el postre... pastel de queso... que te parece?"

Sam: "¿Lo haces a proposito verdad?"

Mamá: "Noooo valee como puedes pensar eso" Sarkasmo...

Sam se puso a llorar se moria de hambre... En ese instante llego una visita... era un ricachon que se hacia llamar "Reny" (lo sake de FOP) Era uno de los amigos de su padre...

Reny: "Buenos Días..." fijo su mirada en Sam quien aun seguia llorando y se estaba agarrando el estomago"¿Que le pasa a la niña?"

Sam: "La niña tiene nombre y sabe que usted lo sabe"

Mamá: "Oh no le aga caso... es que... le duele el estomago" tratando de disimular

Sam: "Ah Claro! delante de las demas personas te haces ver como un angel eh? porq no admites q me quieres matar del hambre?"

Mamá: "He he (risita nerviosa) hija si ahi hay comida"

Sam: "Claro... ahi hay comida... ahi hay animales muertos y aqui hay una vegetariana ecologista ¿recuerdas?"

Mamá: "Disculpenos un momento Sr. Reny Mi esposo esta en el patio trasero y yo necesito hablar con mi hija"

Reny: "Esta bien..." y se fue...

Mamá: "¡CUIDA LO QUE DICES ALANTE DE LOS INVITADOS!" y le dio un golpe en la cara para luego pegarle con un cable (no me pregunten de donde lo saco) en la pierna y el brazo. Sam salio corriendo (cojeando por supuesto) y salió de la casa.

Estaba lloviendo...

La lluvia se mezclaba con sus lagrimas, caminaba lo mas rápido que podia pero las heridas que le dejo su madre se lo impedian... rcordo el ultimo insidente

/FlashBack/

Era domingo (el anterior al dia de este capitulo) por la tarde. estaba Sam al frente del espejo con un vestido ROSA q sus padres le habían obligado a poner ya q el la mansión de los Manson había una gran fiesta y por su puesto todos los de dicha familia debían asistir y sam no era la excepción.

Sam: "Mama, no me gusta este vestido y además no kiero ir a esa tonta fiesta" dice con el tonito de niña malcriada

Mamá: "Pues si vas a ir, y con ese vestido; a nadie le gusta como tu te vistes y no quiero q avergüences nuestro apellido"

Sam: "1. No me importa lo q digan de mi (q rebelde) y 2 si no kieren q los avergüence déjenme aquí- contesto sam

Papá: "Vas a venir kieras o no" le dice arrastrándola hacia el living.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la reunión la vegetariana quedo atónita al ver semejante crueldad. Abrigos de pieles, Aperitivos de carne, pollo y derivados de animales, y esas cosas de ricos q a sam la torturan.

Sam: "Que acaso están locos!" Gritó "No se dan cuenta el daño q le hacen a la naturaleza?"

La gente comenzó a reír mientras el padre de sam decía para no quedar en ridículo –Mi hija no hablaba en serio, era tan solo una broma-

Reny: "No que va, Manson tu hija es un fracaso, no se como puede ser la heredera" mientras se iba junto a la multitud

Como ya había dicho, toda la generación Manson estaba allí, encerrando a la pobre sam con frases como "Eres una basura" o "Tu no sirves" q por su puesto hacían sentir mal a sam quien se fu corriendo a su habitación. Cuando llego se lanzo a la cama y comenzó a llorar.

De repente escucho a su padre decir detrás de la puerta "Espero q cuando salgas de ahí serás una chica normal, y comerás carne"

Sam no respondió solo pensaba "Por q no puedo tener padres que me comprendan y q apoyen mis decisiones?". Entre tantos (si tantos¬¬) pensamientos se quedo dormida.

/Fin FlashBack/

Eso la hacia sentir mal... no por el hecho de q la insultaran, si no por el hecho de que sus padres la discriminan por apoyar lo que a ella le parece bien...

Llegó a Nasty Burger... necesitaba comer un poco... Pidió una Hamburguesa Vegetariana

se sentó en la mesa mas apartada posible... no queria hablar con nadie

Al terminar no tubo otra que regresar a su casa.

Apenas entró su madre la miro con desprecio... Sam subió a su cuarto ignorando la mirada de su madre...

Miro la foto de sus amigos... estaba ella en el medio con cada chico a un lado... sonrio y se acosto a dormir...

Las ganas de suicidarse las mataba sus amigos... era lo unico que tenia... los unicos que la apoyaban... con los unicos que se siente a gusto...**Fin**

**Bueno... este es mi primer fic de Danny Phantom... comprendanme...!**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Quiero hacerles un aviso...**

**Estoy haciendo un crossover (o como sea... aunque son tres series) con tres programas:**

**Danny Phantom-.-.-.- **

**Code Lyoko.-.-.**

**Teen titans -.-.-.-**

**Se titulara "Ángel Oscuro"...**

**si les agrada la idea avisemen en un review junta a l a opinion del fic...**

**Gracias **

**Bye n.n**


End file.
